Trolloc
The Trolloc stuff is in majority quite old, and written by trollocs that no longer is around, we post it as is to contain the humor of it that represent what Trollocs are. However I'd like to point out that things like other rules of DM, the division, and systems like the WS one will count above the descriptions bellow if the two dont add up. None the less, the sections should contain a lot of usefull information. Further as such because of the age, the text on this page may refer to pages that dont exsist, as it was originaly posted on another side, and have been moved numerous times since that so the original page structure is lost. And it may refer to staff that do not exsist. Alterations may have been made where needed to specify things, and help clear up such missunderstandings, but then only partly. So please refer to the wiki's own set up of menu's to find things, and refer to DM listings of staff's as these positions change. ''' Introduction to Trolloc's' ''TROLLOC POWER! There was a time long ago when trollocs were feared for what they were. Human children went crying into their beds upon overhearing the word "trolloc". Adults went to bed together to feel safer (and for some other obvious reasons...;) but there was no sure way of being completely safe when the Trolloc hordesDM came marching down the hill. *moons over the sweet old wild times when all you had to worry about was getting enough food for your trollocs before they decided you were a bad leader and ate you instead of the food* In present times, we of the horde are building up our forces in the Blight for the final assault against the human pestilence. During the 3000 years of history we have evolved from feroucios animals (such as goat, sheep, pig....(hey, don't look at me, it's in the guide! (and for your information, sheep can turn nasty too you know! *shows a hoof print on one of his toes!!!*))), into huge beasts that strike fear into the harts of all humans. During the time of the first trolloc (well, not exactly the first, the very first was a flop, he looked more like a rat... well, a very big rat) we were considered to be the promised army of The Great Lord of the Dark (I wish I could call him the DO, it's so much shorter!). But we had some flaws. We were stupid. Not a very big flaw for a soldier, great Lord knows there are plenty of stupid soldiers out there, the problem was, we were "too" stupid. You see, being stupid is really a great trait for a warrior, but being "too" stupid means it would be safer if you were back home peeling potatoes, safer for both sides that is. But as I said, we had 3000 years to evolve and in that time, we actually managed to bring some civilization into our apocalyptic world. Yes, trolloc ladies and trolloc gents, we developed Tribalism!!! Now I know it doesn't look much in comparison to Despotism, but hey, in 10.000 years, I can see even us getting civilized enough to have a tyranny of our own! Not just Tyranny from the Chosen and Myrddraals *laughs at the Chosen and Myrddraals who will soon get trolloc competition*. But let us stick to today. We developed into tribes. We have our own commanders, engineers (they are the ones with knowledge that a bridge with no foundations is only a mediocre class bridge. That is why they get graded as second classed bridges < - knowledge like that really changed the life of an average bridge crossing trolloc today!), scientists (they proved to the male trolloc society that baby trollocs aren't food, but something else, though they are still arguing as to what they really are. The problem is, a baby trolloc tends to grow up before the scientist can figure out just what exactly does a baby trolloc do (well, besides eating, sleeping, yelling and doing big doodoo's regularly), clowns (eyes Ghraem'lan) and of course, a thing every civilization has to have or it can't be called Civilization, we also have Merchants!!!...psst, hey, Roka! ...mm, yes Basaani, what is it?...I don't think we have merchants...we don't?...no...Oh, damn, *goes to swoon* and we were so close, if only we had a couple of merchants in our midst, we could have been civilized uuuueeeeeeeuuueeee *by the way, that ain't crying, it's whining, trollocs don't cry :P*. So, what have we learned so far? Trollocs have evolved, became more independent from Myrddraals, though we still like to let them believe they can order us around. They are our children after all and we think they are not ready yet to hear the truth *nods*. ''Short description of the Trolloc society'' 12 Trolloc Tribes (Ahf'frait, Al'ghol, Bhansheen, Dhjin'nen, Ghar'ghael, Ghob'hlin, Gho'hlem, Ghraem'lan, Ko'bal, Kno'mon, Dha'vol, and Dhai'mon) are divided among 3 Tribe Alliances (Ahf'frait, Dha'vol and Bhan'sheen). Each Tribe alliance is lead by an Overlord who remains in control of other Tribes by making sure they don't join up together against him and by decreasing draft rate of those Tribes that seem most unhappy with his rule. Leader of each Tribe is called: The Warlord, Overlord is also a Warlord in his own Tribe. Warlords are elected by Shaman (Clan Leaders) and have to be approved by the Overlord before allowed to asume their new found position. A Warlord becomes an Overlord by having his Tribe become the dominant Tribe of the alliance (usually you have to kill the previous Overlord for this, but not neccesarily). Tribes are split into Clans, most clans tend to be "species clean" (that is, most trollocs in a Clan are of the same species, but although Clans tend to have one or two species in majority on most occassions, rare are the Clans that are limited just to one single species of trollocs). Most trollocs on Tribes territory live in Clans, but there are also trolloc bands that do not belong to any Tribe but live on the Tribes territory all the same. These bands are small compared to Clans and they are usually trollocs kicked out of Clans for whatever reason. Their numbers are not included in the Tribe statistics (despite the fact they live in the area statistics cover) although there is quite a lot of them (but since they are split among many unconnected bands, they usually are not that serious a problem, even for a single Fist) and are more annoying then a real threat. Clans, who are lead by a Shaman, support and maintain their own troops (trolloc Warriors) to protect the Clan, but they also have an obligation to send 1/3 of their military capacity to the Warlord. The military capacity of a Clan varies mainly by the number of trollocs in a Clan and the Draft Rate of the Tribe. If war is declared, Shaman have to send additional 1/3 of their troops to the Warlords army, or can join the battle themselves with all their troops; however, Shaman rarely do the later. The largest military unit serving in a Clan is a Fist, only exception is the Warlords Clan, in which case, Berserker is the highest military rank (Warlords Clan is allways the biggest Clan in the Tribe). Trolocs in a Clan follow their Shaman, for they think (s)he is pen-friends with the Great Lord. Fear of what might happen to them should they fail to obey their Shaman keeps them in line most of the time, and if not, a Fist or two are allways around to maintain order. The largest military unit serving in a Tribe is a Horde. Hordes are made out of the warriors all the Clans have to send to the Warlord (that 1/3 part mentioned in the previous paraghraph) and on average number around 10.000 troops (Trolloc Warriors). Hordes are lead by Horde Leaders who answer only to their Warlord. Hordes are rarely stationed with the Warlords Clan, but are more often found patroling the Tribes territory, where they sometimes make a wrong turn and end up destroying other Tribes Clans, but as long as it's only other Tribes Clans that are destroyed, it is no big deal :). Hordes make sure Clans pay their weekly/monthly tributes and protect the Clans of their Tribe, if they're not busy with something else, like playing checkers. Under the Horde Leaders are Berserkers, who each lead one legion, roughly 1.000 warriors. Berserkers can act as independent units and can be sent on longer expeditions all by themselves. Under Berserker is a Fist commander, still lower is a Claw Commander and then, a single Trolloc Warrior. Claw Commanders are epicked by the Trollocs in the Claw, usually the strongest trolloc get's to be Claw Commander, while Fist commanders (those in the Horde that is, those in Clans are appointed by Shaman) are apointed by Horde Leaders, as are Berserkers. Oh, and so I don't forget, if you wish, you can play as a Trolloc bodyguard for the Warlord/Overlord. Promotion system is the same, you start out in a Clan, just like allways, only this way, you get a chance to RP with the Warlord/Overlord himself because you started RPing in his own Clan and since that way you automatically become part of the "bodyguards", you have an oportunity to RP with him/her more often. Now, if you're new to the DM (dragonmount) or just new to Trollocs, you should first read everything under the "Help" menu (especially the "newbie tips", "trolloc ranks" and parts of the "FAQ"). If you already know all that, or have just finished reading it through, you should continue with the "How does it all work?" page located in the "Tribes" menu, then pick your Tribe (I suggest you check their statistics before deciding). However if you still can't decide which Tribe is most suited for you or simply have questions you can't find an answer to on this webpage, visit us on our forums and we'll do our best to help you with whatever! Roka Smrti of the Dha'vol Overlord Warlord Grandmaster torturer A'la T Moghediens unfaithfull trolloc Eater of carrion and everything female Father to a Myrddraal *shudders* 'Ranks' The trolloc ranks are as follows: 1. Trolloc Warrior 2. Claw Commander 3. Fist Commander 4. Shaman / Berserker 5. Warlord/ Horde Leader 6. Overlord ''Rank descriptions'' Trolloc This is your first "rank" as something more then just a "civilian". You are a Trolloc Warrior serving under your Claw Commander, who is in turn, serving under the Fist Commander, who is in turn serving under the Shaman. If you already read the info on "How does it all work" page , you must already now, there are two different "worlds" a Warrior can serve in. A Trolloc Warrior can serve either in Army (Tribe Hordes) or in one of the Clans fists. However, if you decide from the beggining, you wish to serve in an army, your path is already set and you cannot turn from a Fist commander to a Shaman, only a Berserker, while if you serve in a Clan, you can be promoted to either Berserker or Shaman. Therefore, by default, a Warrior belongs to a Fist serving in a Clan (under the wise leadership of Shaman that ordinarilly doesn’t but in Fists business), so if you wish to be a trolloc serving in the army from day one, you have to point that out in your Bio. Warriors are of all sizes and skill. Depending on your Tribe of choosing, you start out with a different Weapon Skill. It is important to remember, that while fighting with humans, you have an advantage over the human even when your Weapon Skills are the same. The advantage is in size and strength. Though, sometimes size is more of a hindrance then help when fighting one on one (bird trollocs don’t have this problem and are in turn one of the most skilled trollocs in blight), it is quite usefull in large battles. An average trolloc warrior is about as good as 2 borderland soldiers (on foot), of course, the average is only that, how strong your trolloc is when you first join depends on the Tribe you join. Ghob’hlin for instance have a WS of only 3 at the beggining, while Gho’hlems WS is already 6 from day one. However, just because some trollocs start out better at the beggining, doesn’t mean they will be better off later in the game, usually, the Tribes that are made out of stronger trollocs can’t multiply as fast as some of the weaker species and in the end, sometimes can’t cope with the "weaker" races on account of having inferior numbers. It is up to you to make the choice, think of the future AND now. Claw Commander Becoming a Claw Commander should not be hard, usually it takes just 2 weeks if your activity is continuous both on OOC boards as in the RP. As Commander of 10 trollocs, this is (in most tribes) your first chance to experience what it means to lead other trollocs. I suggest you make strong ties with your Claw members as they are likely to stay your most loyall subject and prime choice for Horde or Legion Leaders under your command. Favorite pass time of Claw Commanders is picking on "civilian" trollocs in the Clan. Fist Commander To become a Fist Commander you have to put some effort into your character and be active over a somewhat longer period of time. Still, the reward is not a small one, Fists are usually 100 to 200 trolloc Warriors strong and if you serve in a Clan, you can experience almost complete autonomy (save when around the Shaman of course). Upon reaching this rank, you can start venturing out of your Clans area and look for prey, food, whatever will bring you glory when you return back to Camp. This rank is also the last rank you will have of a life with only a little responsibility. If the Warriors life suits you, upon promotion, you can decide to travel with the warriors your Clan send to the Warlord/Overlord and join the Warlords army as a Berserker. If however, you think you have what it takes, to take on the largest responsibility of being responsible for a whole Clan, you stay in a Clan and replace the now already old Shaman. Life of a Shaman is much harder then life of a Berserker and less action filled, but in the end, the reward for your patience is payed in full, as only Shaman can "legally" become new Warlords/Overlords of the Tribe. ''Path of a Warrior'' Berserker So, you have decided to remain a Warrior and live your life as a full-blooded trolloc, congratulations! Most Berserkers come from Clans when still Fist Commanders and it is therefore important they be taught one important lesson… loyalty to the Horde Leader above all else! All Hail the Warlord! You have to forget about your own Clan, you are now part of a different society, a military society and life in a Horde is a bit different then life in a Clan. As Berserker, you will hvae a whole Legion of trollocs under your control. Legions are usualy 1.000 to 2.000 trolloc Warriors strong and to lead uch a great number of trollocs, you must relly heavilly on your Fist Commanders. A Legion is the basic military unit in the Horde. In Clans, Fists act almost independently, but in a Horde, fists obey completely, while Legions are allowed to think with their own heads. As Legion Leader you serve in a horde along with other Berserkers all loyall to your Horde Leader. Hordes are more often then not, sent out to patrol the entire Tribes area (or Tribe alliance area if you belong to the Dominant Tribe or serve in the Dominant Tribes Horde), to cover larger areas, Horde Leaders will usually send Legions out on patrol by themselves while they usually settle in a camp they ordered made and wait for your reports. As such, Role Playing as a Berserker gives you an option to move anywhere annytime, while Shaman are encumbered with their Clan and can’t move nearly as fast nor as free of spirit. Sometimes, your job is to punish the Clans that aren’t sending the tributes they are required to the Warlord, if the Clan is too big, then 2 Legions can be assigned to duty or even a whoel Horde, but for smaller Clans, one Legion under your command is enough. Should you feel bored, feel free to raid lands of other non-alliaed Tribes ;). Horde Leader It takes some time to get tot his rank, but if you stay true to your cause, a day will come when you become one of the most imrpotant trollocs in the Tribe. Save for the Warlords/Overlords Clan, there are no Clans that can contain remotely as many trolloc Warriors as your Horde. You are an important member of the Tribe, more important than any Shaman, and as such, hold sway in the Tribe decision making. Although, the Warlord is your superior, you have the right to your own opinion and even a Warlord would think twice before making you do what you do not want to. The Horde Warriors are loyall to you first and Warlord second. Usually there are about 4 Horde Leaders in a Tribe and you are the leverage the Warlord uses to control the Clans, therefore, teaching Clans soe manner and a lesson from time to time is one of the favorite pass times of Horde Leaders. Second only to invading other Tribe territory. A Horde is a society on it’s own, quite unlike one you encounter in a Clan. Hordes move about the Tribes territory more often then Clans do and they allways have a large "civilian" trolloc population following your every move. This troloc population is made out of blacksmiths, fletchers, females waiting in antisipation to get laid, cooks, traders, Warrior wannabes, and so on. To the trollocs following your Horde, you are the highest commander, a sort of a Clan Leader/Shaman and they will do whatever you tell them to do… if not, you have enough warriors to make them realize their mistake :). While traveling through the Tribes territory, you are entitled to demand from Clans food and women, but only in realistic amounts, so the Clan is not deprived of too many resources which could lead to the Clans ruin. It is from Clans that you get your Warriors, allways remember that, and you can loose face in the eyes of your Warriors if you take too much from any Clan on your Tribes territory… taking too much form Clans belonging to other Tribes however is much desired and a well apreciated act :). Quite often, Warlkords were forced to declare war on a neighbouring Tribe because their Horde Leaders destroyed too many of the other Tribes Clans, but that is not advisable in your case, for Warlords have a tendency to demote a horde Leader responsible for starting a war (unlles, the Warlord is in favour of the war of course :). Still, invading a foreign Clan or two every month or so for plunder is not that big a deal and will not cause war. Just make sure, you help our own clans if the Hordes or Legions from neighbouring Tribes are plundering them. Oh, this rank has one other advantage over that of the Warlord… it doesn’t require as much activity and comitment as becoming a Warlord does. After you get to this level, you’re basically home free and when you feel like destroying something, just come back, play with your Horde Leader till it’s out of your system, then you can forget about him again… :p :p :p ''Path of a Leader'' Shaman There are dozens of Clans in a Tribe. The size of a Clan waries from several hundred trollocs to a couple of thousands. Each Clan is lead by a Shaman. Shaman commands his trollocs, because the Great Lord wishes it to be so, or so the Shaman say. Each Shamans goal is to make his Clan as strong as possible, so that he may one day become the greatest Clan Leader of all, gain influence over the other Clans and finally be elected as Warlord - Tribe Leader - of the entire Tribe. But the path there is long and full of dangers, danger from other Clans looking for new land, danger from Shadow Walkers stoping by and killing whomever they want, even danger that the Tribe Hordes might stop for a visit and take more resources away then they have a right to. Every Shaman is required to pay regular monthly tribute to the Warlord (Tribe Leader) in a form of weapons, live-stock, females and fully equiped trolloc warriors. A Shaman must send 1/3 of all warriors trained in his/hers Clan to serve in Tribe hordes. Should war be called on another Tribe, instead of 1/3, Clans have to give up additional warriors protecting their Clan - for the benefit of the Tribe. Thus was agreement made, thus it shall be kept. Tribe before Clan, Clan before a single trolloc. It is not easy being a Shaman, but work hard and grow strong so one day, one day, you may become a Warlord and then all your efforts will be payed off. Warlord Warlord is a Tribe Leader usually coming from Shaman ranks. Every tribe has on it’s territory a place (or places) that can support a larger population of trollocs then is normaly the case. Such place(s) is allways occupied by the Warlord, around him, the biggest concentration of trollocs in the entire Tribe is gathered. Tens of thousands of trollocs living in something similar to a city, mingling with fades and even human slaves or darkfriends. A Warlords control of the Tribe, although in theory, complete, is never implemented 100%, far from it, as Clans are usually too far spaced apart to control them with any effeciency. As such, Clans are left to their own business and as long as they send their monthly tribute to the Warlord (weapons, live-stock, females, equiped trolloc warriors(a Clan sends 1/3 of all it’s troop capacity)), the Warlord leaves them alone and in turn makes sure, Clans are left in peace to prosper, for prosperity of Clans means prosperity of the Tribe. So, in a way, though a Warlord is the Leader of all trolocs in his tribe, he mainly rules only over the trollocs in his "city" (which in itself is made out of the Warlords Clan and after a while (after moving to better land) grows so much it dwarfs any other Clan in the Tribe), unlles the Warlord decides to go on a little tour of Clans and thus make sure, all the Clans are "behaving". However, there is one force in the Tribe a Warlord takes particular interest in and extends most of his rule. The Tribe Hordes. With controling the Hordes, or in reality, Horde Leaders, a Warlord can effeciently deal with all problems that arise in a Tribe or abroad and can keep Clans in check by having Legions constantly patroling the Tribes territory. Should there be a problem with another Tribe, the Warlord calls for war and sends out messengers to all Clans. Clans send aid in form of warriors, each Clan sends as many warriors as it can spare, so that by the time all the reinforcements are gathered, the Hordes almost double in size. This leaves Clans striped of about 2/3 of their military capacity, so Clans are most vulnerable to enemy attacks at this time. Also, not all Clans will send the troops, so, you’ll ahve to teach them a lesson later they’re supposed to obey orders… that is, if you’re still alive afterwards to teach annybody a lesson… A Warlord employs humans in his ranks, that help him with a million and one things. Sometimes, even a dreadlord is required to offer services and help the Warlord bring the word of the Great Lord to his followers - in the form of fireballs ;). There is only one trolloc that outranks a Warlord, and that is: The Overlord. Most Warlords would do anything to become Overlords, to achieve that goal, their Tribe must propser like never before… Overlord Overlord is a Tribe Leader as well as a Tribe Alliance Leader. He is really a Warlord (to know more about how this Warlordship works, bloody read the description before this one!) whose Tribe was so strong, it managed to gain influence over others. He is constantly forced to make sure, the Tribes under his dominion are kept in check, that is why he usually has several Legions or even Hordes on the dominated Tribes territory, to ensure continued loyallty there. These Legions/Hordes do not take permanent residence in anywhich place but are rather, constantly moved about to cover as much territory as possible with their presence. Another way of dealing with possible revolt from dominated tribes is by forcing those tribes to have a smaller military capacity then they are acctualy capable off. This way, the Overlord ensures his continued rule over multiple Tribes. The rule of an Overlord over a Warlord is the same as a rule of a Warlord over a distant Clan. Apart from yearly tributes an Overlord receives from the Warlords, there is little an Overlord wants the Warlord to do, so Warlords are usually left to tend for themselves. Should there be war, an Overlord can demand Warlords presence on the battlefield. No trolloc outranks The Overlord. Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All